


Shifting Roots

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Factions, Factions AU, Ranboo and Purpled are friends, elemental powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ink!!! It's your secret Santa!! Enjoy!
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: New Year First Gift!





	Shifting Roots

Ranboo watched the dark clouds slowly begin to cover the blue sky.

He sighed and tugged on his faded leather helmet, beginning his walk to the meeting place that he and Purpled had decided on. He hadn't expected the rain today and was not looking forward to getting wet, but the thought of meeting his friend made up for the soggy clothes he would have to deal with later.

The faction mark on his wrist burned as he passed his faction's borders. The red line around his wrist lit up and promptly faded as he left the tree line.

The black and white mask he wore covered only the lower half of his face, exposing his green and red eyes to the sunlight.

His faction was known for their dislike of the sun, while Purpled's faction favored it. The rift between their factions was large, with their leaders competing for territory. It felt like a new war was being waged monthly. Ranboo's friend, Tommy, had disappeared a few months ago with four others. They claimed they were tired of the fighting. Purpled had told Ranboo that he just wanted a day away from all the fighting, and Ranboo happily decided a time and place.

Ranboo walked into the clearing, the small field was covered in multicolored flowers and a small creek wove it's way through it. 

Beside the river sat Purpled, with his signature purple hoodie that contrasted his blond hair.

He cleared his throat, causing Purpled to startle before he turned around to face him.

"Ranboo!" Purpled smiled, standing up to hug his friend. He wrapped his arms around his Ranboo and Ranboo playfully ruffled his hair.

Ranboo grinned down at his friend and watched as the flowers started weaving around Purpled's legs. Purpled's faction power was the ability to control plants, and Ranboo thought it was awesome!

Purple noticed him staring, and he snorted.

"Whoops, sorry!" The vines slowly descended back into the ground. "I was excited!"

"It's okay." Ranboo's deep laugh echoed throughout the valley.

Ranboo sat along the creek bed, patting the ground next to him as an invitation for Purpled to sit.

Purple sat and watched, mesmerized, as a deer came out of the trees and walked right up to Ranboo.

Ranboo reached his hand out to scratch the deer's head. Purpled tried to pet the deer, but when he reached his hand out the deer startled and ran.

"Whoops." Purpled laughed as the deer's white tail disappeared in the leaves. "I always startle them. How do you do it?"

Ranboo shot a glance at his friend and chuckled. "You know it's because of my faction power."

"I know! But it's such a cool power!" 

"Controlling plants is an incredible power, too!" To emphasize his point, Ranboo pointed to the flower crown that Purpled was weaving without his hands.

"But you just called a deer up to you!"

"It wasn't on purpose! Sometimes it just happens!" Ranboo caught Purpled's smirk, and they collapsed in a fit of giggles.

A thunderhead had formed above them, a looming reminder of the storm to come. The sun was setting, painting a story of reds and golds along the horizon.

Purpled felt the first few raindrops hit his skin as he checked his watch. He winced when he saw the time.

Ranboo noticed, and grinned at his friend. "Do you need to go?"

He checked his watch, noticing that he had to be home in 30 minutes.

Purpled smiled as the rain slowly got worse. "I'll see you next week, yeah?"

Ranboo met his smile. 

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

And the two friends from enemy factions smiled as they left, the day of fun fresh on their minds. They couldn't wait until next week.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ink!!! It's your secret Santa!! Enjoy!


End file.
